Stan D'Eath
"Father" Stan D’Eath is a former priest turned to a member of the Cult of the Damned. He is a lot less important to the Scourge then he thinks he is. Appearance At first appearance, Stan D’Eath does not fit the typical image of a priest. Large and imposing, he has broad shoulders and a surprisingly muscular figure, the sort of frame that one would not associate with a priest. He has long, black hair that has considerably thinned on top and a small, pointy beard. His skin has paled from years of exposure to necromantic energies, while his eyes seem a dead grey. He carries himself with a visible air of self-importance, as if to proclaim that he is more powerful and impressive then he actually is. Like the other members of the Cult of the Damned, he wears dark robes. Additionally, he tops off the outfit with a broad-rimmed hat, chiefly to cover his growing bald spot. Like many of the cult’s priests, he is also capable of transforming into an insubstantial, shadow-like form. Personality Broken down to its most basic level, Stan D’Eath is a marginally competent man with a greatly over-inflated opinion of his self worth. He believes that he is a vital part of the running of the Cult of the Damned, and that they cannot conceivably function without him. As such, he tends to loudly proclaim his capabilities and his importance to anyone lower ranked then him, but will quickly shut up the instant anyone more senior appears. Stan’s skills as a Necromancer are only mediocre at best. While capable of animating weak Skeletons and Zombies, his offensive spellcasting capabilities are rather poor. In a battle, his bravery lasts for as long as he has an undead minion to hide behind. While he talks up his abilities, he is known for failing under pressure and being unable to live up to his claims. History Trained as a priest, Stan D’Eath fell in with the then-young Cult of the Damned when the Barovs, the traditional owners of Caer Darrow, chose to support the cult. Little more then a junior member of the clergy, he felt that he could go places in the Cult and expand both his power and influence. “enrolled” in the sinister school known as Scholomance, he soaked in the horrific lessons taught by its instructors. As the time approached for the cult to swing into action, Stan was caught practicing his arts by a group of adventurers. Unable to flee, he was captured by the group, with the intention of being taken back to Capitol City for trial. However, one of the group’s less intelligent members released him instead, thinking that he was a “nice guy”. Using the opportunity, he fled. Fast. Stan expected the third war and its aftermath to bring him power and glory, especially after the Scourge crushed Lordaeron and became the land’s rulers. Instead, he found that he was stuck in Stratholme, processing dead bodies and occasionally being sent out to scour the Plaugelands for new material. Several times during these campaigns he has come into contact with enemy forces; the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn and adventurers from the Horde and Alliance. Each time, he has used his mastery of the dark arts to run away in fear. His only true acheivement as servant of the Scourge was to partake in the dark ritual that saw the rebirth of Lebaum Nightbane as an undead Death Knight. During this dark an sinister ritual, he and Niklin de Gothe were tasked with aiding other, far more potent spellcasters. category:Scourge category:Characters category:Human category:Priest category:Articles by Darthfish